listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Sausage Party
'Sausage Party' may be the most death-filled animated film ever. Shown Deaths #Honey Mustard - Leaps off the cart, laughing, and shatters #Flour - Likely died when he fell off the cart, resulting in the fog effect. #Chicken Noodle Soup - Swept up by Darren after cracking open and releasing "intestines" #Banana - Face peeled off from the trauma of the crash. #Jelly jar - Shattered on the floor when she was knocked out of a cart. #Grape - Crushed by the cart. #Pislitz Chips - Popped by the cart, releasing chips everywhere as if they were bullets. #Marshmallows (x2) - Slashed with the potato chips. #Chocolate milk - Slashed with the potato chips, the milk bleeding out. #Grape - Sliced in half with a potato chip. #Grape - Hit in the face with a potato chip #Juice box - Drunk dry by Douche, and who tore him in half. #Tequilla - Smashed to pieces and drunk by Douche after failing him. #Irish Potato - Skinned with a potato peeler and boiled in water by Camile Toh. #Italian Tomato - Sliced in half by Camile Toh with a knife. #Bacon (x4) - Tossed onto a frying pan by Camile Toh, with one's eye popping #Lettuce - Eyes gouged out by Camile's thumbs, and then head torn in two, by Camile Toh. #Bread - Sliced apart by Camile Toh. #Chedd White and Blue - Shredded by Camille Toh #Wine Bottle - Lobotomized by Camile Toh #Baby Carrots (x2) - Eaten by Camile Toh #Carl - Stabbed in the midsection, and then sliced in half by Camile Toh. His body twitched a little afterwards. #Krinkler's Chips - Torn open and eaten by the Druggie. #Vodka bottle - Neck broken and drunk by Douche. #Numerous alcoholic drinks - Drunk by Douche. #Druggie - Accidentally decapitated himself with a falling axe after he spilled boiling water. #Pizza - Splattered against the wall by a Female Shopper. #Sandwich - Eaten by Alex, legs-first. #Ticklish Licorice - Torn open by a customer, with pieces of licorice still alive (with animal-level intellect) #Watermelon - Smashed by Fit man. #Cookie Duo - Stomped on by a customer. #Pop Tart - Crushed by a employee. #Mentos - Opened himself to deploy his individual Mentos inside #Individual Mentos (x8) Melted with the soda to blow up the fat man. #Fat man -Exploded after Mentos and Soda were shoved into him. #Soda bottle - May have also died when the fat man blew up #Fit man - Shoved in a freezer after being beaten down by Mexican products. #Customer being chased by foods - Shoved in a freezer. #Alex - Shoved in a freezer. #Maria - Shoved in a freezer. #Employee who crushed Pop Tart - Shoved in a freezer. #Female Shopper being attacked by cans - Shoved in a freezer. #Customer being chased and then attatcked by foods (including Pislitz Chips) - Shoved in a freezer. #Tomato Soup - Shot by Darren under Douche's control #Ranch Dressing - Shot by Darren under Douche's control. #Grape - Stomped by Darren under Douche's control. #'Darren' - Blown up by Kareem Abdul Lavash and Sammy Bagel, with Douche inside him. #'Douche' - Blown up by Kareem Abdul Lavash and Sammy Bagel, while inside Darren. Seen in the Cookbook #Cheeseburger - Eaten by a human, compromised of one patty (with the eye hanging out from its socket) and one bun. The lettuce leaf, tomato slice, and slice of cheese imply three more deaths #Hamburger patty (x3) - Cooked on a grill to likely be inserted in the buns. #Buns, Ketchup, and Mustard - Likely to have the patties placed inside them and eaten. #Steak - Cut and eaten by a human #Peas - Served to a human #Potatoes - Served to a human, one has been cut into half. It implies another death by slices of carrot or some other root vegetable. #Chicken leg - Eaten by a human #Lemon (x2) -Were seen being sliced in half and then squeezed into lemonade by a human. In addition, there was also a ring of lemon, meaning a third lemon likely died to make it. Two more are shown cringing in fear, indicating two more deaths will happen soon. #Brown sugar - Opened by a human and scooped out progressively. #Hotdog and Bun - Eaten messily by a human. Corpses #Juice carton - Shown in the dirty lot #Yellow Beer Can - Shown in the dirty lot #Apple - Shown in the dirty lot #Toilet paper roll - Laying on the druggie's roll dispenser. Deaths in Firewater's Flashback #Bologna - Chosen #Mustard - Chosen #Steak - Chosen #Turnip - Chosen #Can of coffee beans - Chosen #Can of soup - chosen #Cookie - Eaten by a human #Cucumber - Sliced into pieces #Milk - Drank by a human #Beef - Ground by a human #Steak - Fried on a large pan #Corn - Being ground in human jaws. Deaths from Leaked Script Not in Final Film #Bill - The discarded Fancy Dogs package had a named sausage in the script, but he was still thrown out. #Madre Taco - Back snapped by El Guaco, and smashed onto the ground #El Guaco - Douche stuck his hand into him and tore him apart. #Bagel - In the cookbook, a bagel was shown dead, cut in half, and smothered in cream cheese (Food in the final film seems to be alive when it is eaten according to the cookbook) #''Lavash'' - Stuffed himself down the mouth of a rabbi, due to being covered in mold. #Rabbi - Poisoned by Lavash shoving himself down his throat #Woman - Thrown into a rotisseire chicken cooker and impaled on a pole Category:Films Category:Horror films Category:Animation